Für zwischendurch
by Lalill
Summary: Ein paar kleine Geschichten zur Erheiterung...
1. Pollenforschung

Draco Malfoy war fünf Jahre alt.  
Unvernünftig, ungeduldig, verwöhnt und luxusorientiert.

Trotzdem schien die Sonne und erhellte die weiten Flächen, die das Malfoy Manor umgaben.

Der kleine Junge mit platinblondem Haar stand gerade vor einem der Blumenbeete seiner Mutter als sein Vater auf ihn zukam.  
Kühl, unnahbar und mit einem etwas gezwungenem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Dad...Warum gehen die Bienen eigentlich immer auf die Blumen?"

Sein Vater schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge um möglichst schnell wieder im Haus zu sein.  
Hier war es zu heiß.

„Es gibt männliche und weibliche Blüten, einige Blüten haben beides, das sind dann Zwitter.  
Der Stempel ist der weibliche Teil, der Pollen ist männlich.  
Die Bienen fliegen von Blüte zu Blüte, dabei tragen sie den Pollen weiter. Mit dem Pollen werden die Blüten befruchtet", leierte Lucius Malfoy gelangweilt herunter.

Sein kleiner Sohn sah ihn mit unverholenem Unverständnis an.

„Soll das heißen, die Bienen ficken die Blumen ... ?"

Review? :)

_So, es ist ein wenig lang geworden, aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Dient nur einer kleinen Erheiterung..._


	2. So viel zum Thema Ehe

Lucius Malfoy betritt mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck den Fahrstuhl.  
Außer ihm ist nur einer seiner Kollegen im Fahrstuhl.

„Ministeriumsabteilung!", kündigt der Fahrstuhl an.

Während er fährt beginnt sein Kollege ihm Fragen über seine Ehe zu stellen.  
Lucius versucht dem zu entfliehen und gibt nur knappe Antworten.

Letzendlich fragt er aber doch: „Haben sie vor zu heiraten?"

Seinem jüngeren Kollegen entgleisen die Gesichtszüge und er meint kühl:

„Lieber öfters glücklich, als einmal verheiratet!"


	3. Mit ein bisschen Fantasie

*Mittwoch, sieben Uhr am Abend*

„Du bist zu spät."  
„Nur drei Minuten! Übertreib's nicht. Werd' lockerer Zabini!"  
Er lachte spöttisch auf.  
„Klar...für dich würde ich ewig warten, Prinzessin."  
Ginny funkelte ihn an, doch ein kleines Grinsen konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.  
„Du bist bescheuert, Zabini.- Und kindisch!", fügte sie der Vollständigkeit halber hinzu, doch er antwortete ihr nicht und ließ sich in einer einzigen lässigen Bewegung auf einen der Stühle im hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek fallen.  
Ginny folgte und dachte darüber nach, dass sie ihm noch hätte sagen sollen, dass sie nicht 'Prinzessin' genannt werden wollte. Schon gar nicht von ihm.  
Doch erstens war es dafür bereits zu spät, da dieses Gespräch nun schon mehrere Sekunden zurücklag und zweitens wollte sie nicht, dass er sie für eine Zicke hielt-egal wer er war.

„Das Problem, Wiesel", sagte er, als sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte, „ist, dass du etwas von mir verlangst, das vollkommen bescheuert ist. Und unlogisch."  
Ginny knurrte wütend.  
Oh Herr, diese Demütigung.  
„Ertrage sie mit Würde...", murmelte sie den Spruch zu Ende, den Blick seufzend in die Ferne gerichtet.  
„Was?"  
„Eh...nichts."  
Ginny errötete leicht und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin.  
Dominierende Position und so...

Bevor er erneut ansetzen konnte, kam Ginny ihm zuvor.  
„Pass auf Zabini. Du bekommst dein Referat nur, wenn du die Bedingungen hier", sie holte ein beschriebenes Stück Pergament hervor, „erfüllst. Ohne Einwände. Deal?"  
Sie reichte ihm das Blatt und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, während er las.  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich mehr und mehr zusammen.  
„Schweigepflicht...klar", sagte er zögernd und linste erneut auf das Blatt in seiner Hand.  
„Aber keine dummen Sprüche mehr über meinen zu erledigenden Teil des Deals?-Unmöglich", sagte er und Ginny war sich fast sicher, dass er das letzte Wort mit einer nicht hierher gehörenden Genüsslichkeit ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Du wirst es möglich machen, Zabini", erwiderte sie mit aller Autorität, die sie aufbieten konnte.  
Und Zabini...lachte.  
„Keine Chance, Karottenkopf."  
Karottenkopf?  
Was lief bei dem denn falsch?  
„Schön."  
Tief durchatmend blinzelte sie einige Male, weil sie ein Staubkorn ins Auge bekommen hatte und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Dann halt dich halt einfach zurück. Sonst kein Deal. Überleg's dir Zabini. Du brauchst mich."  
Zu ihrer Schadenfreude schwieg er, während Ginny innerlich triumphierte.  
Als er nichts weiter sagte und das Pergamentstück lediglich weiterhin skeptisch anstarrte, zeigte sie ihm die Stellen, an denen er unterschreiben musste um den Deal zu besiegeln.  
Damit erklärten sie sich beide einverstanden gewissen Regeln zu befolgen.  
„Übrigens...wenn du den Vertrag brichst, könnten dir etwas...unschöne Dinge geschehen...ich denke man wird dich danach nur noch schwer identifizieren können, wenn sie dich in den Krankenflügel tragen...", sagte Ginny heiter und riss ihm das Pergament aus den Händen um es in ihre Tasche zu stopfen.  
Blaise Zabini nickte lediglich knapp und lehnte sich weit auf seinem Stuhl zurück, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet.  
„Weißt du, Wiesel..."  
„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!"  
Er quittierte ihre Worte lediglich mit einem abfälligen Blick und fuhr fort ohne sie zu beachten.  
„Es gibt ein Problem, Weasley. In dem Vertrag steht, dass ich gezwungen bin, dir alles über das Thema Küssen beizubringen, was ich weiß und dass das Ganze mindestens länger als eine Stunde dauern muss..."  
„Ja...ich will schließlich, dass du auch ein bisschen was tun musst und ich will etwas lernen, also kratz mal dein gesamtes Wissen zusammen."  
Zabini seufzte.  
„Weasley...Das Problem ist: Niemand könnte dir über eine halbe Stunde etwas über Küssen erzählen! Selbst wenn sie wollten, würden die meisten Jungen zu dem Thema einen Beitrag von höchstens einer Minute beisteuern können...von dem fehlenden Vokabular für solche 'theoretischen Übungsstunden' mal abgesehen. Außerdem kannst du Küssen nicht LERNEN...jedenfalls nicht so. Das kannst du nur PRAKTISCH lernen, nicht 'theoretisch'!"  
„Ich werde dich NICHT küssen!", fuhr Ginny ihn an.  
Blaise lächelte.  
„Was für eine alberne Vorstellung. Du bist ein karottenköpfiges Etwas, dass den Ruf einer Blutsverräterin genießt, ich glaube nicht, dass du mich jemals dazu bringen könntest, dich zu KÜSSEN!"  
Ginny lächelte süßlich.  
„Dann ist ja alles gut, ZABINI. Und jetzt überleg' dir was für meine...Nachhilfestunden."

...

*5 Minuten später*

Blaise Zabini seufzte.  
„Schön...wenn es sein muss. Wir fangen ganz von vorne an...Wir nehmen alles durch. Ich habe einen Plan."  
Ginny blickte interessiert auf, nachdem sie die letzten fünf Minuten schweigend auf die Tischplatte gestarrt hatte, während er nachgedacht hatte und dabei permanent auf dem Stuhl hin und her gewippt war.  
Was für eine nervige Angewohnheit.  
Wirklich kindisch.

Trotzdem war sie gespannt, was er sich ausgedacht hatte.  
„Ich habe einen Plan...", wiederholte er.  
„Mein Referat muss von heute an in genau 20 Tagen fertig sein. Bis dahin haben wir also Zeit. Wir werden uns jeden zweiten Tag treffen-für 10 Lektionen. Heute beginnt Lektion Nummer 1..."  
Fassungslos starrte Ginny ihn an.  
„O-okay..."  
Mist.  
Stottern tat sie doch sonst nie..

…

„Gut: Hast du Schreibsachen dabei?"  
Ginny starrte ihn verwirrt an.  
„Nein? Natürlich nicht!"  
Zabini stöhnte entnervt auf und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sie wahrscheinlich noch mehr demütigen sollte...  
„Für theoretischen Unterricht braucht man so was aber. Hier."  
Er reichte ihr eine Feder und ein Pergamentstück aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und stützte den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf, während er sie musterte.  
„Also...wir fangen mit dem Wichtigsten an. Hier kommt Lektion 1. Und vergiss nicht mitzuschreiben!"  
Ginny nickte und fühlte, wie eine unangenehme Röte ihr Gesicht eroberte.  
Nun war es soweit...  
Lasst das Spiel beginnen...  
Oh man.  
Wenn das mal gut ging.  
„Als erstes musst du dir überlegen, was das absolute No-Go beim Küssen für dich wäre! Der absolute Horror. Ekelig oder keine Ahnung was..."  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest mir Sachen erzählen...ich will nicht raten müssen!"  
Blaise warf ihr einen geradezu mörderischen Blick zu.  
„Okay...ich ähm...rate dann einfach mal."  
„Du sollst nicht raten, sondern NACHDENKEN!"  
„Tue ich ja!", erwiderte Ginny patzig und stützte ebenfalls den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf.  
„Mhm..."  
Ginny versuchte sich mit Nachdenken zu beeilen, denn er musterte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick und schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken.  
Und das behagte ihr überhaupt nicht...  
„Ich denke...richtig richtig ekelig ist Mundgeruch!"  
Blaise machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht, nickte aber.  
„Ja, da könntest du Recht haben", spottete er und wies Ginny an, ihren ersten Stichpunkt aufzuschreiben.  
„Mundgeruch ist...widerlich. Das solltest du also wirklich vermeiden, wenn du versuchst, jemanden zu küssen..."  
Ginny nickte, dann hielt sie inne.  
„Versuchst?"  
„Naja...Ich denke nicht, dass dich jemand ran lässt...da wird es wohl bei den Versuchen deinerseits bleiben."  
Ginny funkelte ihn an.  
„Denk' an unseren Deal, Zabini!", knurrte sie und begann im selben Augenblick einen weiteren Stichpunkt auf ihre Liste zu setzen.  
Blaise legte den Kopf schief und versuchte zu entziffern, was sie aufgeschrieben hatte, doch da er ihr gegenüber saß und Ginnys Schrift nicht unbedingt als ordentlich bezeichnet werden konnte, scheiterte er, wie es schien.

„Was hast du aufgeschrieben?"  
Ginny antwortete nicht.  
Sie tippte sich dagegen nachdenklich mit der Feder ans Kinn, den Blick in die imaginäre Ferne gerichtet (in der Bibliothek war 'die Ferne' leider mit Bücherregalen verstellt!).  
Kurz darauf schreckte sie auf, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben sie setzte.  
Ginny versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.  
'Er sitzt neben mir, er sitzt neben mir, er sitzt neben mir...Eigentlich sollte mich das nicht interessieren.'  
Das sollte es wirklich nicht.  
Und trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass seine Gegenwart sie leicht nervös machte.  
Dass er nun auch noch begann sich zu ihr zu beugen um einen Blick auf ihre Stichpunkte zu erhaschen, machte es nicht unbedingt besser.  
Warum ließ seine Gegenwart sie nicht einfach kalt?  
Er war nur ein...Junge.  
Wie jeder andere...  
Genau.  
So einfach war das.  
Er achtete jedoch scheinbar darauf sie nicht zu berühren, bis...  
„Na, das ist ja noch nicht besonders viel...", atmete er, ganz dicht bei ihrem Ohr.  
Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wange und sie schreckte zusammen.  
„Zabini!", schimpfte sie, als er sich heiser lachend zurück lehnte.  
„Also...Mundgeruch und ungeputzte Zähne...wobei das eine ja aus dem anderen resultiert, würde ich sagen", meinte er und sah sie an.  
„Du denkst nur in eine Richtung, Gi-Weasley."  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie und fügte dann hinzu:  
„Du kannst mich ruhig Ginny nennen."  
Innerlich grinsend beobachtete sie seine Reaktion.  
Er ignorierte ihren letzten Satz und erklärte: „Du denkst nur an Hygiene. Aber ein Kuss kann auch auf andere Art schlecht sein..."  
„Du musst es ja wissen", spottete Ginny und konnte nicht verhindern, dass Bilder in ihrem Kopf auftauchten, die sie liebend gerne vertrieben hätte.

„Ja...manche Mädchen sind so schlecht im Küssen, dass ich es aufgegeben habe..."  
Blaise seufzte theatralisch.

'Blaise, wie er ein braunhaariges, großes Mädchen küsste, eine langbeinige Blondine, die ihn anbettelte, sonst was mit ihr zu tun...'

Nicht, dass sie ihn je mit einer seiner Freundinnen gesehen hatte, aber er hatte einen gewissen Ruf...  
Leider.

„Also..ich denke nur in eine Richtung", nahm Ginny den Faden wieder auf.  
Blaise nickte.  
„Komm schon, dir muss doch mehr einfallen. Es gibt so viele No-Go's beim Küssen!"  
Ginny seufzte.  
Woher sollte sie die denn kennen?  
Sie hatte doch überhaupt keine Erfahrung!  
Er sollte sie nicht so schmoren lassen.  
Sie kam sich schon fast vor, als wäre sie wirklich seine Schülerin...

„Gut, also...ich denke, es ist auch ziemlich unangenehm, wenn jemand einem die Zunge so weit in den Hals steckt, dass-"  
Blaise nickte.  
„Jaja, der gute alte Brechreiz. Genau. Schreib' das auf. Das ist absolut grauenvoll."  
Ginnys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
Klar, sie hatte das hier gewollt, aber musste er bei jedem Satz Anspielungen auf seine weiblichen Bekanntschaften machen?  
Das war deprimierend...  
„Also: Zunge tief in den Rachen..."  
„Rumgestocher mit der Zunge...", ergänzte Blaise „...und Hektik", meinte Ginny.  
„Hektik? Wow...das ist gut. Natürlich habe ich daran gedacht, aber..."  
Ja, klar.  
Als ob.  
Ha!  
Sie hatte etwas gesagt, an dass er nicht gedacht hatte.  
Innerlich führte sie einen kleinen Freudentanz auf.  
War das kindisch?  
Wahrscheinlich.

„Aber noch mal zu dem Rumgestocher mit der Zunge...Ich dachte, dass ist der Sinn beim Küssen...?"  
Zabini starrte sie an, dann lachte er.  
„Nein...glaub mir, wenn dir einmal jemand aufs Übelste mit der Zunge im Mund rumgestochert hat, wirst du es wissen."  
Ginny verzog das Gesicht.  
Okay...vielleicht hatte er Recht.  
„Dann noch trockene Lippen und so..."  
Blaise nickte, Ginny schrieb es auf.  
„Ja, also immer schön dran denken: Typen wollen nur weiche Lippen!"  
„Mädchen auch!"  
Blaise winkte ab.  
„Das ist unwichtig."  
Ginny wollte gerade empört zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, als ihr noch etwas Wichtiges einfiel.  
„Zu viel...Spucke."  
Blaise lachte, er lachte wirklich.  
Schließlich jedoch wandte er sich ihr grinsend wieder zu.  
„Was ist so witzig?", fragte Ginny säuerlich.  
Himmel, war der kindisch.  
Konnte man nicht eine vernünftige Unterhaltung mit dem führen?  
„Du hast eigentlich Recht."  
Wieder lachte er, Ginny sah ihn merkwürdig an.

„Naja..." Blaise gluckste.  
„Ich erinnere mich noch zu gut an den Tag an dem Draco panisch in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen kam und erst mal allen ziemlich stolz erzählte, dass er und Pansy sich geküsst hätten-es war sein erster Kuss musst du wissen- und dass sie nun zusammen wären."  
Wieder lachte Blaise.  
„Als wir am Abend dann oben im Schlafsaal waren, hat er mich gefragt, ob es normal ist, dass sich Küssen anfühlt, als würde man es mit einem schlabbernden Waschlappen tun."  
Ginny lachte und kicherte.  
Das war zu gut!  
Damit konnte sie Malfoy doch perfekt aufziehen!  
Und Parkinson ebenfalls!  
Oh ja, diese Info würde noch die Runde machen...

Grinsend fügte Ginny ihrer Liste einen weiteren Stichpunkt hinzu.  
„Also: Kein nasses Zungenmonster."  
Blaise kicherte noch immer vor sich hin, doch sie ignorierte es.  
„Was noch schlimmer ist: Sabbern!"  
Wieder lachte Blaise.  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen.  
„Erde an Zabini! Bitte erwachsen werden!", sagte sie und pikste ihm den Finger in die Seite.  
Upps. Seit wann waren sie so vertraut?  
Das schien sich auch Blaise gedacht zu haben, denn er hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Gut...was auch unschön ist, ist mechanisches Kreisdrehen mit der Zunge...wird irgendwann langweilig und naja. Kommt auf Dauer nicht gut."  
Ginny blickte ihn irritiert an.  
„Das klingt total kompliziert alles!", jammerte sie.  
„Ich dachte, man küsst einfach und fertig!"  
Blaise grinste.  
„Genau deswegen sitze ich hier...um dein Wissen aufzustocken und dich vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten zu bewahren...obwohl das kannst du gut, das wäre sicher lustig..."  
„Zabini!", drohte Ginny, während sie aufschrieb, was er sagte und was sie als wichtig erachtete.  
„Also...gibt es auch noch bestimmte...KussTECHNIKEN?"  
Sie hörte die Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihrer Stimme selber nur allzu gut, doch es war ihr egal.  
Es war entmutigend.  
Blaise ging nicht näher darauf ein.

...

*2 Minuten später

„Okay...ich glaube ich habe alles."  
Ginny warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr Pergament, bis sie plötzlich einen weiteren Stichpunkt hinzufügte.  
„Kaugummi?", fragte Blaise, schon wieder grinsend.  
„Ich kenne Mädels, die stehen drauf, wenn das Kaugummi stetig den Besitzer wechselt!"  
Ginny warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, sicher, dass er sich über sie lustig machte.  
„Haha."  
„Doch! Ehrlich. Ich könnte es dir zeigen..."  
Ginny starrte ihn an, als er auf sie zu trat.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing sie sich wieder.  
„Ich werde dich doch nicht küssen!"  
Zabini schaute sie an, als hätte sie soeben den nächsten Weltkrieg angekündigt.  
„Natürlich nicht", sagte er abfällig und bedachte sie mit einem höhnischen Blick.  
„Ich hätte es dir auch mit meiner neuen Bekanntschaft Laura vorgeführt."  
Autsch.  
Das saß.  
Und er hatte eine...Freundin?  
In ihrem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, doch Ginny ignorierte es.  
Das ging sie ja auch nichts an.  
„Achso", sagte sie tonlos.  
Dann stand sie auf, bemüht einen fröhlichen Eindruck zu machen.  
„Übermorgen, selbe Zeit, selber Ort?"  
„Nein", sagte er.  
„Was?", fragte sie.  
„Selbe Zeit, anderer Ort", sagte er.  
„Okaay...", sagte sie.  
„Unten am See, selbe Zeit."  
Dann verließ er die Bibliothek, Ginny, die ihm hinterher starrte, zurück lassend.

...

Review? :)) Das wäre super. ;)

A/N  
1)  
Das mit dem 'fragte sie, sagte er...blabla' ist Absicht...Nicht wundern. :D  
2) Ich weiß: Blaise grinst viel. :D Ich arbeite dran. ;D


	4. Ginny vs Draco

Draco Malfoy gab erneut eine Präsentation zum Besten und machte Harry nach, wie er unter lautem Schreien von seinem Besen fiel:  
Schließlich stand das nächste Quidditchspiel bald an.  
Doch er bemerkte die Rothaarige zu spät, die sich kurz darauf vor ihm aufbaute und ihn wütend anfunkelte.  
Crabbe und Goyle ließen die Muskeln spielen.  
„Versuchst du die Aufmerksamkeit anderer zu bekommen um von deinen größten Fehlern abzulenken, Malfoy? Feigheit, Ängstlichkeit..."  
Malfoy starrte sie höhnisch lächelnd an, aber seine Augen waren verengt und folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen.  
„Ich würde meine Fehler ja zugeben - wenn ich welche hätte. Aber das brauche ich einer dreckigen Blutsverräterin wie dir ja wohl nicht zu erzählen!", höhnte er und wollte sich wegdrehen, als Ginnys Stimme erneut erklang.  
„Es gibt Leute, die können ihren Stammbaum bis zu denen zurückverfolgen, die noch drauf saßen."  
Malfoy starrte sie an und schien erst nach einer Weile zu verstehen.  
Sein Geischt verzerrte sich ein wenig und schließlich zischte er:  
„Pass auf, was du sagst, Weasley.."  
Ginny lächelte herablassend.  
„Originell Malfoy, wirklich. Du bist süß..."  
Malfoy starrte sie an, noch immer wütend und sicher, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machte.  
„Nur schade, dass ich Diabetikerin bin."


	5. Austausch von Primitivitäten

Während Draco Malfoy dabei war genüsslich über Hermine herzuziehen, traten Ron und Harry wütend vor.

"Hör auf damit, sonst rutscht mir gleich das Knie aus oder ich hex' dir gleich echt was auf den Hals!", knurrte Harry wütend und trat noch etwas näher an den zurückweichenden Malfoy heran.

"Ach ja? Und was soll mir da passieren?", höhnte Malfoy abfällig.

Ron, der neben Harry stand begann laut zu lachen.

"Naja, mit Knötli im Hödli ist Vögli unmögli."


End file.
